disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Private Eyes
Private Eyes - singiel z 1981 roku wydany przez amerykański duet Hall & Oates pochodzący z albumu pod tym samym tytułem. Piosenka ta była numerem jeden na Billboard Hot 100 przez dwa tygodnie od 7 do 21 listopada. Jest to trzeci z sześciu singli numer jeden duetu Hall & Oates i ich drugi numer jeden hit w 1980 roku. Piosenkę można usłyszeć w filmie DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues podczas oglądania klipów z kreskówki Jak zostać detektywem. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna I see you, you see me Watch you blowing the lines When you're making a scene Oh, girl, you've got to know What my head overlooks the senses will show To my heart, when it's watching for lies You can't escape my Private eyes They're watching you They see your every move Private eyes They're watching you Private eyes They're watching you Watching you Watching you Watching you You play with words, you play with love You can twist it around, baby, that ain't enough Cause girl, I'm going to know If you're letting me in or letting me go Don't lie when you're hurting inside Cause you can't escape my Private eyes They're watching you They see your every move, baby Private eyes They're watching you Private eyes They're watching you Watching you Watching you Watching you Solo by GE Smith Why you try to put up a front for me? I'm a spy but on your side, you see Slip on into any disguise I'll still know you, look into my Private eyes They're watching you They see your every move Private eyes They're watching you Private eyes They're watching you Private eyes They're watching you They see your every move Private eyes They're watching you Private eyes They're watching you Private eyes They're watching you They see your every move Private eyes They're watching you Private eyes They're watching you Private eyes They're watching you They see your every move Private eyes They're watching you Private eyes They're watching you They see your every move Tłumaczenie na język polski Widzę ciebie, ty widzisz mnie Patrzę, jak zdmuchujesz granice Gdy odgrywasz scenę Oh, dziewczyno musisz wiedzieć Co moja głowa pomija, rozum pokaże Mojemu sercu, gdy patrzy na kłamstwa Nie możesz uciec od moich Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Widzą każdy twój krok Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Obserwują cię Obserwują cię Obserwują cię Grasz słowami, grasz miłością Możesz to owinąć, kochanie, to nie wystarczy Dziewczyno, bo muszę wiedzieć Czy mnie wpuszczasz, czy mnie żegnasz Nie kłam, gdy jesteś zraniona wewnątrz, Bo nie uciekniesz od moich Prywatnych oczu One patrzą na ciebie Widzą każdy twój krok, kochanie Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Obserwują cię Obserwują cię Obserwują cię gitarowa- GE Smith Dlaczego próbujesz mi się sprzeciwiać? Jestem szpiegiem, ale po twojej stronie, widzisz Wsuń się w każde przebranie Nadal cię znam, spójrz na moje Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Widzą każdy twój krok Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Widzą każdy twój krok Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Widzą każdy twój krok Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Widzą każdy twój krok Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Prywatne oczy One patrzą na ciebie Widzą każdy twój krok Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Rock, Rhythm & Blues